That Guy From School
by I.Am.Sorta.Normal
Summary: Max and Fang have been thrust into the land of awkwardness. As in, Iggy locked them into a room, barricaded the windows, etc. Also, he's standing on guard. The deal is Fang kisses Max, they get out. Easy? I think not. Especially when Fang realizes Max likes a guy from school.


**A/N If you're the type of person who likes one-shots that have deep intricate plots and depth, do not read this. This is me being random while imagining how Max and Fang get together. I hadn't intended on posting this, but I figured "What the heck". You have been told, so don't, say, tell me this story was pointless. I ALREADY GOT THAT PART DOWN.**

**Enjoy this! :D -Ash**

* * *

**Fang POV**

"Where's my chocolate!" Max yelled, rummaging through Iggy's desk. "Where is it?"

"Underneath the papers," Iggy said, dragging me into our room. "Right there."

"No! It's no-" Max was cut off by the slam of the door. Her groan accented the click of the lock. "Dammit, Iggy!" she yelled.

"You're too easy," Iggy laughed, right outside the door.

"Should we fly out?" I asked, glancing at the window.

"I barricaded the window," Iggy said gleefully, and I growled.

"How do we get out?" Max asked tiredly. "Do we have to worship you? Give up my chocolate?"

Iggy cackled. "Nice try. But you gotta do something even better.

Uh-oh. "What?" I asked warily, nervous. I hated when Iggy did these sorts of things.

"You gotta kiss!" Iggy shrieked, probably grinning like a madman.

I rolled my eyes. "So this was your wonderful, fool-proof plan?" I demanded.

"Plan for what?" Max asked behind me.

The room just got about five hundred degrees more awkward.

"For world dominance! For bacon! The death of Justin Bieber!" Iggy cheered, and Max rolled her eyes.

"Absolutely, Iggy. How're you gonna know, anyways? You're blind," she pointed out. God, she's so hot when she argues.

Control, Fang. Control.

"Nudge set up a camera somewhere in your room. You're not gonna find it. She's monitoring for me. I'm waiting." There was a soft thump as my not-brother sat down outside the door.

"Shit," I said softly, and Max laughed weakly. "I apologize for Iggy's, um, hatred of Justin Bieber."

She laughed again, more vibrantly this time. Her smile was wide and genuine, lighting up her whole face. I noticed how her hair framed her face in a lovely wreath of golden brown. It looked so soft...

Before I could help myself, my hand was touching her hair. Stroking it, almost. Her eyes closed, and her breathing quickened. "Your hair is really nice," I commented lamely. Anti-climatic, much?

Max laughed a breathless laugh, her now open brown eyes looking up at me. They held some sort of affection, but I wasn't sure if it was brotherly, boyfriendly, or Edwardly. I was really hoping for boyfriendly, not brotherly, but alas, it's not up to me. Edwardly... I'd be creeped out.

"So is yours," she said, stepping closer and running a hand through my hair. I swallowed hard, trying to keep my breathing even. "Soft, silky... I bet it smells good." Without warning, she leaned extremely close and smelled my hair.

Unintentionally (or intentionally, I don't know), I breathed her in. Aside from her natural Max smell, the only smell I could detect was the fruity one from her shampoo.

I took her face between my hands, and she closed her eyes. I was a breath away from her when a sharp squeal threw us apart.

"Dammit, Nudge! They were so close!" I heard Iggy groan, and I sighed. We were unexplainably across the room from each other, leaning on the opposite walls.

"Sorry!" Nudge squeaked sheepishly. "Forgot they could hear me."

"Great. Now I'm gonna have to be here all day," he sighed, the door thumping as he leaned against it.

I guess now, while Max and I are recovering from our almost-moment, would be a good time to explain Iggy's so-called plan.

Basically, he's trying to get Max and I "together". We had this whole argument while Max and the others went to a movie. I opted to stay and make sure Iggy didn't blow anything up, and physically, nothing did. My love life, however...

"Hey, Fang," Iggy'd said, plopping down on the sofa next to me. "Let's you and me talk about Max."

"I'll pass," I'd answered, getting up.

Iggy's hand had shot out and grabbed my wrist with impeccable aim. Damn! How'd he do that? "Not today. It's a golden opportunity! Everyone's gone, life's good, and you're dripping with hormones. Talk."

I'd reluctantly sat down next to him again and rubbed the back of my neck. "What?"

An evil smile had spread across his face. "How much do you like Max?"

I'd jerked away. "No, man!"

"Come on! You can tell me anything!"

"No," I'd insisted, "I don't."

"Denial. Typical. If she kissed you-"

I'd lost patience with Iggy. I'd stood up and stalked to my room.

Iggy had shouted after me. "I have a plan! I will get you two together!"

Why, of all the people in the world, did Iggy have to know?

"Damn," I heard Max whisper, and I raised an eyebrow. She shook her head. "Nothing."

I shrugged, but I couldn't shake her wistful tone. It was so full of... longing.

Silently, I went over to Max, hoping Iggy hadn't heard/felt me moving. "Stupid Iggy," I said, sitting next to her.

Max grimaced, her lips pressed into a thin line. "Yeah," she agreed half-heartedly.

"What's wrong?"

She sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

I shrugged, and she smiled a tiny bit. "What is it?" I prodded gently.

Max rested her chin on her knees, which were pulled up to her her chest. Her gaze was on the floor. "There's this guy," she said quietly. "I really like him. But I don't know how to tell him."

I admit I was a little bit taken aback. Alright, I knew it wasn't going to be something stupid like Iggy taking her chocolate, but that... was a lot more than I thought she'd tell me.

Max liked some guy at school. Did you hear that, Iggy? I don't have a chance now.

"Oh," I said flatly. "I don't know either."

Unfortunately, she didn't miss my bitter tone. "Do you think he'd get freaked out if I just kissed him? I've always wanted to."

My stomach was twisting. Whoever this guy at school was... "I'm sure he wouldn't mind," I said through my teeth, turning to look away from her.

I was a tiny bit surprised when she put her hands on either side of my face and kissed me on the lips.

Frozen, I let her kiss me, not wanting to move and then wake up from whatever sick dream was teasing me.

Her lips tasted vaguely like cinnamon, warm and soft against mine. Finally, I gave in and started kissing her back, my hands on the back of her head, angling her. I guess today was my lucky day, because I didn't wake up from a dream. Max's hands threaded themselves into my hair.

"Nudge," I whispered, pulling back enough so that I could talk. "Video camera."

"Damn," she said, pulling away, her fingers abandoning my button down. No, we weren't gonna... you know. But I don't know why Max did that...

Luckily, she'd only gotten the first button undone before Iggy barged in.

"THIS IS BACKWARDS!" he yelled, waving his arms. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KISS HER, FANG!"

Instead of blushing, like I expected her to, Max's eyes steeled, and she stood up. "Do you mind?" she asked in a deadly tone. "I believe we were in the middle of something before you came in."

What. The. Heck?

"Um, yeah," he said, quickly grabbing the video camera from it's hiding spot (behind the lamp... I never trusted lamps) and darting out, shutting the door behind him.

Max smiled in satisfaction and glanced at me. "You're still on the floor?"

I silently got up and got onto my bed. "This better?"

She grinned. "More comfortable."

She hopped lightly next to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I moved forward and kissed her gently.

"I love you," she whispered a while later.

I smiled. "I love you too."


End file.
